


Under the full moon

by MikudayBlythe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Can this be tagged as terror?, Character Death, Cruelty, Death, Drabble, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, I'm anxious, Introspection, Nameless Characters, Pronouns are intentional, Sorry Not Sorry, Were-Creatures, Werewolf, Werewolf Turning, and this is my first work ever, character introspection, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikudayBlythe/pseuds/MikudayBlythe
Summary: The beast turned its head up and howled.The man turned his gaze down and waited.





	Under the full moon

**Author's Note:**

> Please notify me if there's a tag I should add xc I'm trying to be careful with this, it's kinda cruel and heavy.

_Dip, dip, dip_

The unceasing dip was driving it insane. It couldn’t do anything to stop it, and didn’t have the reasoning to do it either: it only could think in the meat feast that awaited under its feet.

The beast took a deep breath, tasting the strong and fresh smell of blood, raised its head and howled to the sky with all the remaining strength it had after the hunt. Its prey laid in front of it, disfigured, broken, a mass of reddish flesh that couldn’t be recognized as a human being. Maybe if it wasn’t a beast, if it was a human being, it would think that the boy had a family, friends, maybe a girlfriend or a wife that would never see him again, but the hunter didn’t care about its prey’s misery.

The hunter only cared about satisfying its hunger.

_Dip, dip, dip._

The drops didn’t stop, they kept falling down its jaw to the ground, gathering below the half-devoured corpse while the wolf tore off the meat and swallowed it without thinking. The ribcage was open before it, and it didn’t take long before it ate its prey’s heart too. After that, it licked its lips in a vain try to clean the blood off its snout.

A sweet and nice smell filled its nostrils way before the piercing cry reached its ears. Maybe if it wasn’t a beast, if it just was a human being, it would have had compassion for the poor girl and let her escape. But that was a prey’s smell: she smelled like weakness, fear, and fragility. She smelled exactly like the lad it had murdered just minutes ago. With bloody teeth and reddish claws, it darted again, straight into the hunting without second thoughts

The hunter does not reason, it attacks its prey when it finds it. And the hunter does not care about its prey’s misery.

The hunter only cares about satisfying its bloodlust.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not sorry.  
> PLEASE tell me about any grammatical mistake, my English isn't perfect.  
> Thank you for reading, I love you <3


End file.
